Life goes on
by Jenny-loves-NY
Summary: What would have happend if Derek leaves Meredith for Addison and go back with her. How would Meredith's live be a few years later with a 4 year old daughter. And what happend if he is suddendly again in Seattle? later with all the character we know -hope you want to read it and review
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it and review :)

Even with all the bad things that happend to Meredith Grey, there was one thing or better one person she couldn't imagine to live without.

\- Sam. Samantha Grey her little 4 year old daughter. She was really like Meredith when she was in this age, but she also had many properties and the look of her Dad. The ocean blue eyes and the dark black hair, so much like him.

But the same Dad left Meredith well actually he first left his wife than he let her fall in love with him and go back with his wife. Addison, Meredith hates her so much and then she notice that she was pregnant. But she couldn't get rid of this child and now she knows this was the best decision.

It was early in the morning the sun was already shining when Meredith opend her eyes. She saw how the door was just a bit open and a small head looked in the room. After the girl saw that the Woman was awake she ran into the room and jumped at the bed.

The little whirlwind laughed and that makes Meredith smiling too.

,,Mommy you need to get up, otherwise we are going to be late.'' The dark blond woman was runnign her fingers through the girls hair.

,,So good that I got you to wake me up, well than lets go.'' Meredith smiled und kisses her daughters head.

When she was dressed meredith was going to the kitchen she loved the mornings when all people in the house could eat breakfast together. She saw Izzy, George and Sam already sitting at the table, she smiled and was going to sit next to Sam.

Sam was the first who was done with breakfast. She took her plate and put it into the dishwasher. The girl always did it after eating she was well reared andhelpful. But her reason was actually that she wanted to the hopital. Now!

Then she goes back to the table were Izzy, George and Meredith were drinking cozy their Coffee. The little girl sat towards the 3 adults. She looked strongly to her mother. Izzy noticed it first her look and thrust her friend with her leg. Meredith looked up and faced Izzy pretty shocked. The blonde woman protended to the Sam. Meredith tried not to smile and looked back at her coffee. She wanted to see what Sam would else do, just to go to the hospital.

After a minute she looked to at Izzy and George. The man smiled gently to her but she justed rolled her eyes after he did it.

,,Young lady I do notices that.'' he told her when Sam tired to be serious, and not to laugh at him.

,,Huhhhh.'' she groaned and acted like she would look at her clock. She make a face what would mean that she was to late, but no one from the adults react. They just started a conversation.

,,Huuuhhhhhh.'' she did it again just a bit lauder, but again no one react so she decied to go in her room.

,,What do you believe will she do now?'' Asked a blonde amused woman.

George shaked is shoulders and Mereidth looked to the door and thought about Izzy's question while she was smiling.

Then the girl came back with her jacked and shoes on. In her hand she had her backpack. Before she could say anything her Mom stared talking.

,,I think we should go now, before our little whirlwind want to drive the car by herself.'' During the last words she looked serious but then smiled at her daughter. Sam smiled too and looked with her big eyes to all the adults.

Just 5 minutes later everyone was ready too. And the group was sitting in the car.

how do you like it ?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews :) hope I get again some. And I hope you like it.

Even with the really short drive Izzy and George would always do a kind of car game, because Meredith would drive the most time she couldn't play with but the laugh of her daughter was better than anything else. Both of her friends just love it to create new things for the girl.

It doesn't matter which time it was Izzy and George were always there for them, but there were more than just the two of them who helped her especially the first time with Sam und during the pregnancy. People like Christina, Alex and Dr. Webber who was like a grandfather for Sam. Beside the role really suites him.

While Meredith was the nearest as family for him he loves it to look for the little girl when she had to work. Even Bailey, who first pretends to be the hard one, was quickly in love with Sam. As soppy as it sounds like they were like a big family at the Seattle Grace Hospital. To this was added that her daughter really, was lovely and always friendly she says to everyone she sees Hello.

For some people it would be annoying but not for this little group, they quickly get used to it.

,, Who first sees a green car, wins.'' She heard Izzy say that to George and Sam. And she could see in the Rearview mirror how George and Sam both press their noses against the glass. Both of them wants to be the first how see a green car.

,, I saw one, I have won.'' George told playful triumphant.

,, That's not fair you've the better site, let's play again.'' The girl began to sulk.

The whole drive the game was the one what they talked about, until they had all colors through.

The young woman was concentrated to the drive again and then realized that she was already at the hospital. Then she looks again to her daughter and saw how the little girl starts wriggle in her seat. She looks excited through the window and her curls swirled around.

Every day her mother wondered how her daughter could raise this enthusiasm. But she guess it was the childish curiosity. Izzy and George get off the car and helped Sam out too. Then the dark blonde hair woman walks to the girl and takes her hand. Because she couldn't risk that she would ran to someone she likes like Alex and a car would drive around. She couldn't forgive herself if something like that would happen. Then the group walked inside the Hospital.

And a familiar face walked towards them.

 _No it isn't Derek yet._

Cristina walks in her medical scrubs to Meredith and the others. She held one hand up und showed with her finger to young men who was standing some meters away from them. It looks like he was waiting or searching for someone.

Meredith just looked a few seconds to the men. He had dark blonde hair and when he was looking in her direction she could see that his eyes were blue. He was dress casual just a shirt and blue jeans. But he was looking like a Womanizer too.

Then she smiled at Cristina, cause she knows what her plan was like. She was thinking it was time for her to search for a new man. But the young mother had too much to do; there was no time for dates.

Then Cristina was standing next to her.

,, Well, he would be someone for you. Huh?.'' She wispere to Meredith

Meredith pokes Cristina and laugh.

,, Stop it.'' She told her with a smile.

Then both were looking again to the Man. Izzy and George went to the Interns room.

The man was walking back and forth and then looks at his clock, he looks a little bit nervous. After some seconds Meredith and Cristina wants to go but then they notice something. A young woman with a bag was running into the hall. She had brown hair and her clothes were really formal. She looks hectic like she runs inside the hospital. Then she was walking a little bit slower and looks at her handy.

At some point the young woman walks into the man, which both women were looking to the whole time. Both had to restrain his laugh.

, Oh I- I'm didn't mean to, I'm sorry.'' When they crashed together her bag fell down and her papers fell out. Then she bent down to get her papers together.

,No it's alright.'' The woman watch to the man who bent down too. He had a really charming smile.

When she had everything back in her bag, she looks the man in his eyes.

,,I'm really sorry, but I have to go.'' He smiled again at her.

,,Wait. I didn't know your name.''

,,Lexie.'' She smiled while she was now some meters away. She turns around and goes further.

,,Lexie.'' He whispers, fascinated by her smile.

Then Meredith looks to Cristina and while both were going with same to the elevator.

,, Well, if he is single yet, he isn't for long if he sees the woman again.'' Told the black hair to her friend.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back and I hope you don't forget the story :) So I'm done with my exams that means I have plenty of time to write. I think I post tomorrow the next chapter cause it ends with a cliffhanger. sorry but I guess it stays exciting. :)

Hope you like it and Review :)

After they were standing in the elevator Sam starts to grin. They were just a few more people in the elevator. And the three of them were standing in the front.

,, Why are you grinning nuisance?''Cristina asked the little girl with a big smile at her face.

She knew that the kid doesn't like when she named her like that. But after all she was her godmother and she thought that she had a right of a own nickname for her. After initial discussions Sam just let it go, she really like Cristina and she knew that her aunt just joked. Beside this she was one of the important persons in her life after her mom of course.

,, We are almost there.'' The girl starts to fidget and her eyes starts to shine.

Then the adults understood what was going on. Then both start smiling.

When the elevator stops the three alight out of the elevator, and walk some meters.

,, So see you later kid, and don't annoy the boys. That's something you have absolutely from your Mom.'' Cristina told her.

She wink and then tousle her hair. After that the black hair woman were going away. She would see Meredith later when Bailey would start to arrange the intern.

But when she past the chief office she saw Bailey and Webber talking about something. That would mean it could take some minutes more.

During this Meredith brought her Daughter to the kindergarten. She thought about Cristina and Sam.

Sometimes she said nothing when they were talking cause it was really sweet when her daughter and best friend discuses. It was funny when Sam tried to retort about one of Cristina's comments. Sometimes her friends act like she didn't know what to say, just because she wants that Sam feels better, and then she played sore. This looks really funny.

It was barely to believe that Cristina could handle Sam that good, at the beginning she doesn't likes kids. But then she helped Meredith and since the first time she was babysitting her. They were inseparable.

But if she wants to have own kids isn't clear yet.

,, Morning Dr. Grey.'' Interrupts her voice of a child care worker.

,, And a good morning to you too Sam, Well do you want to go to the others?'' She barley ask her when the little whirlwind was running already inside.

The dark blonde hair woman talked short with the child care worker until her pager starts. Now she should to hurry. Today was the day she and her friends would get own intern. And what a bad model would she be, when she would come late at their first day. And the irony would be to tell them how important it is to be punctual. So she starts running, that she would be as fast there as she could.

During this Richard sat in his office with Bailey when it knocks at the door.

,, Come in.'' he said and was waiting for the person to come in. Some seconds later the door opens.

During this Richard sat in his office with Bailey when it knocks at the door.

,, Come in.'' he said and was waiting for the person to come in. Some seconds later the door opens.

After that a tall man with dark blonde hair entered the room and was looking to Richard and Miranda.

, Take a seat. Dr Sloan right?'

The man sit down and nodded when Dr. Webber ask him about his name.

, As you probably already know I'm Richard Webber and this is Miranda Bailey.'' Webber looks to Bailey while he said that.

, Nice to meet you Dr. Sloan.'' Then the Woman held the hand to him and they shacked hands.

The man looks at her with is charming smile and said her pretty casual.

, You can call me Mark.''

The small woman just rolled her eyes and was looking to Webber again. But he was smiling too.

,So how does it come that one of the best plastic surgeon leaves New York to come to Seattle?''

Mark was looking up to both of them and then wave with his hand.

, well you know this and that.'' He explained but then 4 confused eyes were looking at him.

,, Okay well broken relationship, broken friendship, this kind of things. And I thought a new city would be good.'

Bailey and Webber undersand both and no one of them wanted to ask more. Then Richard was looking at him for a short moment and gave him a paper and a pen.

,, If so, welcome to the Team. Dr. Bailey is going to be so kind and show you everything. And give you an intern who can help you with some things. Assumed you want to start today.''

Dr. Sloan was taking the paper and signatories the contract.

,, When do we start Dr. Bailey?'' Again he smiled to her.

She was just going to the door, opened it and was going along the hallway. She thought about showing him everything but it would be much easier to give him an intern who would show him everything. At least she had work to do too.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

They went along the corridor and then they were already seeing Christina, George, Alex and Izzy.

Bailey and Sloan walking further until both of them were standing in front of the group. Mark was looking at them and makes his own opinion about them. Then the young doctors and Mark where looking confusing to Bailey.

,, This is Dr. Mark Sloan, he's the new head of the plastic surgery. And one of you will show him everything and help him if he needs something or want to know something.''

,, Dr. Sloan…''

,, Mark.''

,, What?''

,, I'm offered you to call me mark.'' This sentence makes the 4 young people smile. Miranda was speechless, he expose her in front of her interns.

,,Anyway. These are Isobel Stevens, George O'Malley, Alex Karev, Cristina Yang and Mer…

Wait a minute where is Grey?!''

Baileys was clearly upset and she saw immediately to Cristina she was sure the woman would know where her friend is.

The black haired was speechless for some seconds. And then was looking to Bailey while she was thinking what to tell her why Meredith hadn't arrived yet. In the moment when Cristina opened her mouth to give her an answer a dark blonde woman was running to the group of people.

,, Grey were where you? I hope you know that you're too late.''

,, I'm sorry, really this will never happen again.''  
,, You said that the last 3 times. So any volunteers who want to lead the man around here?''

Now all were silent except for Meredith which was whispered to Cristina that the man is the same who they saw earlier. The black haired turned surprised to her and whispered her that she is right.

,, Well then, we have decided this question too. Grey you will lead Dr. Sloan and help him today if he needs something or want to know something.''

Meredith stared at Miranda briefly and then was pushed by her friend in the direction of the man. She walks to him and held out one of her hands.

,, Glad to meet you. I'm Meredith Grey.''  
, Nice to meet you too, as you already know I'm Mark Sloan.''

Then she turned around to her friends and saw Izzy with a big smile and Christina wagging her eyebrows.

She starts to walk and Mark was following her.

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'll explain things. This is not a Mer/Mark fanfiction If you would read further you could see how this story is going to. (:

And I had this problem with the chapters already, I try to update regulary.

I want all characters I like in this story thats the reason why Mark and Meredith are going to talk, they should know ech other before Derek is back.

I'll put some chapters together (:

 **And I am totaly fan of MarkxLexie. I think if you want to know more you should read.**

 **and thanks to all the follower and Reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Derek is coming soon to Seattle don't worry J And don't worry it's not a MerxMark fanfiction!

I hope I get again some reviews. That would be awesome.

, So Dr. Grey in which kind of surgery do you want to go? Orthopedics, neurosurgery, pediatric surgery or maybe plastic surgery. You know I am a good teacher.''

He grins at her broadly. Meredith doesn't give much attention on him. But thought in no case Neurosurgery. She wasn't sure yet but in some way she had a big interest in accident surgery.

, No. You know what I would rather let you the specialist in this field.' Now she was the one who was smiling at him he wasn't a authority figure like Bailey or Webber, he was a little more relaxed and doesn't take everything so seriously. She wasn't sure what she should think about him.

Then both came into a room where a woman in her 40s was laying in her bed. She had burns in her face. It looks very painful but Dr. Sloan was going to her took the medical recors and read them. Meredith was looking at him and was studying his face. After a few minutes he introduce himself and Meredith to the Patient.

It was all going quickly he immediately was asking when it would be possible to get an operating room. Meredith regulated everything so it was possible he could operate tomorrow morning. They went out of the room and then a chance offered to him that he could assist in a operation. He smiled again at her and said her he would prefer he would operate but it was fine too. T

he young woman was going to bailey to get her own interns. Ten there were all of them again. Everything was going pretty fast Bailey distributes the new ones and then each of the 5 was going to explain all the important stuff.

The first thing was to introduce themselves and to know the names of the interns.

For example the intern of Cristina presented as: Dani Mandvi, Steve Mostow, Ryan Spalding. The last one was a young woman with dark brown almost black hair she held one hand in front of Cristina.

, Hello my name is Alexandra Grey, but I prefer Lexie. I am pleased to meet you.''

When Cristina heard her last name she had a little shock. Meredith the person she calls her soul mate has a sister and didn't told her about? Or maybe she didn't know either?

Cristina was looking a little bit horrified; Lexie was seeing this and ask quickly.

, Um sorry did I say something wrong?''

After she ask this Cristina was clear again and decided to be the strong teacher again.

,Since I can't remember your names anyway I'll give you numbers.''

She gave everyone a number; she would think about this Grey stuff later and maybe talk to Meredith.

After a few rooms and stations it was time for lunch. Christina made her way to the cafeteria. But before she was going she told them they should get eat something because they wouldn't now when there was a new chance to. Then she black haired woman was looking to her colleagues and friends, she decides to sit down and eat something before she would go some steos with Meredith.

What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Hii here is a new chapter :)

Hope you Review :) And thanks to iceiceiceiceice who read Beta.

Cristina walked towards the table her friends sat at and sat down opposite of Meredith. She had brought herself something to eat, but did not start to eat it immediately. While Izzy and Alex were arguing about who had won the last eating contest, George and Meredith watched both and were amused about the argument.

''I want to take revenge!'' Alex told the group. He looked at Meredith and George. George just shrugged his shoulders and as Meredith was just going to keep the time she didn't mind.

After a pause Izzy replied. ''How about we do it during the next break here? The loser has to clean the bedpans for one week!''  
The stake was high, cause nobody wants to lose

They all turned their heads to Cristina who hadn't said a word during the conversation. She just ate quietly. The other 4 interns looked confused, because the way she behaved wasn't normal. Usally she would tell them that she had won last time and would win again.

''Hey Yang, what about you?'' Alex asked her a little bit louder so she would react.

'' Huh, I didn't listen, what's the matter?''

'' Eating contest, next break, here, loser has to clean bedpans.'' Her best friend told her.

''Yes I'm in.''

''Beep, Beep, Beep.''

Izzy, George and Alex got up immediately and made their way to find Bailey. While they were walking through the halls Meredith heard that George asked Alex and Izzie what was going on with Cristina.

Meredith wanted to ask her herself and went back to the table.  
The two women stayed in the cafeteria for another a few minutes and Meredith was finally able to ask Cristina what was going on.

''Well Cristina, are you alright? I think I've never seen you like this before?''

''No, everything is fine with me, it's more about you.'

''About me?'' The black-haired just nodded.

'' Cristina?''


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, I'm sorry I didn't Upload a while but I actually searched for an Beta reader. I found no one :/ I thought it would be much better to read the Fanfiction if someone would look and correct everything. So if anyone want to read Beta plase write me. For my other FF too if you want :)

And Derek is coming in Chapter 9 or 10 :)

Hope you like it and Review :)

Meredith was now even more confused as she was it already. She did not know what she should think about it, so she decided to ask Cristina once again.

,, Cristina? Look no matter what it is you can tell me. By the way if it has to do something with me you should tell me anyway. It can't be that bad.

Then the dark blonde woman smiled encouraging to her, what apparently worked on Cristina cause she was going to say something.

,, Well, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out.''

Just after she sad it and wants to tell Meredith everything, the new interns was standing next to the table where both woman were sitting. It was quiet for some seconds but then one starts talking.

,, Sorry we disturb you Doctor Yang, but we have a few questions about a patient.''

Annoyed of her interns Cristina turned around to look at them.

,, Don't you see that I'm talking to Dr. Grey.''

Whereupon Meredith couldn't hide her smirk. Cristina tried to say this sentence; because she wanted that they see Meredith and herself as authority figures. But she noticed just a few seconds later what she sad. The interns looked confused back and forth between Lexie and Meredith. Apparently they still didn't know that they was another Grey in the hospital. Which means it was a surprise for all of them except Lexie and Cristina.

Meredith watched around them cause she didn't know what was happened, and she didn't understand why all were looking confused. Then one of the interns starts to talk.

,, You are Meredith Grey?'' The dark blonde woman nodded but still didn't understand what was going on. But before she could answer her pager beeped. At first she thought it was the emergency but noticed fast that instead of the ER it was the kindergarten.

,, What's wrong?'' Cristina asked, after she saw Meredith's face.

,, That's the kindergarten I have to go.'' The woman stands up and was going quickly.

When she was at the Kindergarten the kindergartener told her that Sam just dropped really adverse, and she just had a scratch over her eyebrow. But she didn't stop crying until her mother would be here. Then the little girl was going to her mother and Meredith saw the small patch on her forehead. On the patch were little figures and in her left hand she hold a lollipop.

Meredith recognized by her red eyes that she really cried a lot. So she took Sam's things and carried the little Girl. Sam wanted t go home but Meredith couldn't leave now so she decided a better way. As they stood in the elevator Meredith starts with a question.

,,What do you think if we go to Uncle Richards office?''

Quickly she out a smile on her lips and nodded. Just a few minutes later they were standing in front of Richards's door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi I'm sorry I didn't upload a new chapter but I really need a beta reader :/**

 **So here is my question is anyone interested to be my Beta reader?**

 **Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi sorry it took me so long to update a new chapter but here it is :)

Hope you liek it and Review :)

Thanks to SasiMarie who read Beta :)

Meredith knew that Richard liked her daughter. He often offered to watch Sam while she worked or so she could meet with her friends.

Nevertheless, she didn't want to interfere in his work, he had successfully managed the hospital, and a four year old girl who was a whirlwind wouldn't be that good for him.

A moment later she heard his voice come from the inside the office, and telling her that she could come in. So Meredith pressed her hand down the handle and walked almost shyly in the room. Sam stood slightly behind her because she wanted to hide from Richard and then jump he got closer and make him surprised.  
When the older man noticed that it was the young mother, Meredith, he relaxed. He probably had a loto f work, and didn't want to talk with a lawyer or someone like that.

"Hello Meredith, what brings you to my office?" the Chief said cheerfully.

"I wanted to ask you something, and if you can't, it's really okay." She continued still a little shy to ask something to her boss.

Richard was puzzled by her insecurity, she knew that she was always welcome and could talk to him. Therefore, he decided to ask her what was going on.

"Meredith, is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

And when the dark blonde woman was going to tell him what she wanted, Sam just jumped in front of Meredith, her black hair whipping around her face began to laugh.

"Surprise!"  
Now he had to laugh, the worry was gone as the small kid ran up to him and he lifted Sam up to his arms so he coul hug her.

"Hello, Uncle Richard." Sam grinned to him, and then looked at Meredith who slowly began to smile. But before she could speak, Dr. Webber spoke again.

"So, you want to know if you can leave little Sam here." He answered happily.

Meredith, relieved of his cheerful voice, nodded and then began to speak.

"Yes, normally she would be in kindergarten, but she fell down and didn't stop crying until I got there and she wanted to go home. The only problem is that I still have a few hours until the end of my shift, and I thought that maybe you could watch over her while she draws something." Richard worriedly set Sam on the floor and only then he noticed that the little girl's eyes where still red from her crying.

"But of course. Sam and I will be just fine. Come to pick her up when you're done with your shift." He said while smiling at the girl.

Gratefully she nodded again, went to Sam and gave her a little kiss on the forehead and before she left, she threw another look to the older man that showed how grateful she was to him. Then she made her way back to work, and could see through the window of Richard's office as he sat on the couch and gave a few pencils and sheets to her daughter.

Finally, she stood in the emergency room and saw how George chatted with one of the nurses. Without intending to interrupt the conversation, she walked up to both, but the nurse was then called and when Meredith got closer to George, she was already gone. Smiling, the brown-haired turned to her and frowned in confusion.

"Hey, is everything okay with you?" he asked to his friend.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Meredith frowned at her friend in question.

"Because you're walking around so thoughtful." George explained.

"Oh, right. Yes, well first, Sam fell in kindergarten and wanted to go home, so I went to Dr. Webber, because he is always so nice to deal with Sam. But actually I'm worried about what Cristina told me." She answed George.

"Oh, is she okay?" he asked about Sam and then continued, "and why are you worried about what Cristina said? I mean, she was really strange today, dp you know something?"

"Yes she's fine, and after she went with Richard, she was laughing already. Cristina wanted to tell me something, then her interns came and when Cristina mentioned my name, the one of them looked at me all confused and asked if I Meredith Grey."

"Grey, O'Malley do have nothing to do?" Startled, both turned around and then watched Bailey, who was visibly annoyed with them. "Grey, go to Dr. Sloan."

Meredith ran to the plastic surgery floor, looked at the OR that Sloan would be located, and made her way there.  
As she got in the scrub room, she started to scrub in, finished and entered the OR room and a nurse put a the surgery gown on her.

"Oh, hello Dr. Grey is a pleasure to see you again." Dr. Sloan said while he flashed a smile under his mask.

The operation went well and the intern and attending went to scrub out, while having a conversation about trivial things. Until Mark asked her something.

"What do you think if we both go for a drink?"

Initially she was shocked that he would ask her out, but decided to say yes, since it she knew it wouldn't work.  
"It would be nice. When and what time?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Today? At 8 at Joe's?" the attending asked.

"If I find someone to look after my daughter, I'll be there." Then she turned around and she knew how he would look after her now. With wide eyes and a slightly open mouth he looked like he hadn't expected such a response, but she wanted to tell him that she had no interest in a relationship with him.

It was now late afternoon and a person walked into the building, someone whom no one would have expected to be there. He had decided to leave Seattle a few years before. And no one who knew him had expected that he would come back, but now he was standing in the entrance hall of the hospital and looked up.

His thoughts were on the memories that he associated with this place.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, I know it's been a while since I update a new chapter but here is a new one. I already wrote a few chapter in German so I just need to translate them. But I still need a Beta reader. SO if you're interested please message. i don't care how long you need to correct :)

His hair still looked exactly like before, but some wrinkles graced his face, now he had a three-day beard his blue eyes seemed now rather sad and lonely.  
Derek Shepherd wore a plain red T-shirt and blue jeans. Slowly he began to move, and walked to the stairs.

He knew still well in this hospital and also knew exactly where he needed to go. As he reached the top, he stood before a door and knocked.

As expected, he got a few second later, an answer. But at first he got a Please wait a moment from the voice inside the room. Derek, who was waiting outside the door, heard Richard with someone else talking. He couldn't understand the exact word, cause the voices were to quiet. Then finally the door opened and Richard's eyes widened in amazement.  
He had expected everyone but not the black-haired man in front of him.

,, Derek? ''

,, Hello Richard, nice seeing you again. ''

,,What are you doing here?''

,,I…. Could we talk inside? ''

The older of the two men looked between Derek and the door back and forth until he finally sighed, the door fully opened and went inside. Derek did not quite understand what Richard was afraid of until he saw that actually someone else was in the room.  
However, none of the doctors or nurses but a little black-haired girl what was highly concentrated in painted something, so she do not notice that someone entered the room.

Derek closed the door behind him, and then what also caught Sam's attention.

She looked up and looked at him with her big blue eyes. After she eyed him up and down she saw Richard quizzically. Richard nows exactly what she wanted to know from him.

,, This is Derek, an old colleague of mine; he just wanted to quickly discuss something with me. ''

Then he turned to Derek.

,, Derek that's Sam. ''

It was difficult for Richard not to mention that Meredith Sam's mother, but he did not get involved in this case and therefore decided to call her name.

,, Glad to meet you, Sam. ''

Derek smiled at her and got back to that in a smile, then looked like the little girl got up and approached him. When she stood before him she handed him her little hand.  
He shook it and quickly began to tell.

,, my actually name is Samantha but everyone calls me Sam. And I'm four years old. ''  
The last she told him very proud and again began to smile. Whatever Derek laughs, but before she could go on talking interrupted Richard the whole.

,, So, Sam could you paint on, Derek certainly has to do many things. '' Richard looked at Sam and smiled at her gently. Without saying anything she sat back down and continued to paint.

Derek sat down opposite of Richard and put his hands on the table.

,, So Derek what are you doing here in Seattle? Shouldn't you be with Addison in LA? ''

,, Yes, that's the problem. Once I get back with her, it's been a while works with us the whole thing was doomed from the start to failure and I know that I then made a big mistake at the time. That's why I wanted to ask if you maybe have a job for me? ''

,, Well, it really happened a lot and it has changed many things you should know. But I have to look after the hospital and do what is best for the patients. That is hiring the best doctors. If you are interested then welcome back. ''

Derek looked at him at first puzzled. He could Richard not quite follow what he meant by the change and also that he had simply recovered his old place surprised him.  
However, Richard interrupted his thoughts by holding out his hand, and Derek shook this.

,, I will then make equal a new contract. That could take a while. ''

Derek nodded and looked again at the girl. When Richard was about to begin to make the contract, the phone rang. This meant that the contract still had to wait a bit.  
Sam saw that Derek, who had talked with Richard watching. Therefore, they waved him over.  
Smiling, he went to her and without hesitation he sat down next to the little girl.


	12. Chapter 12

sorry it took me awhile but I was sick and I couln't do much on the Computer :/ Hope you like it :) And I'm still searching for an Beta reader :/

,, So how do you know Uncle Richard? ''

,, We worked together once a long time ago. What about you?'' he smiled friendly

,, He knows my Mommy and I know him since I can remember. ''

,, Does your mommy work here? ''

Sam nodded and took a pen in her hand to paint again. Derek watched her and after about 5 minutes, she put all the pens aside and held up the paper.

,,Look.''

She held up the paper to him and showed him her picture. He imaged that it was her Mom in front of the picture with a little girl who was obviously her. Then there where some other people behind them, maybe the friends of her mother, he taught. And right behind them a large house was to see it looked like the hospital. Derek watched her attentively and smiled at her.

Then she gave him the Paper and said he could keep it. Gratefully he folded it and put the image in his pocket.

,, Do you live here? ''

,,Yes.''

,, And where did you live before? ''

,, In New York with my ex wife. ''

,,How is it to live there.''

Derek told her all about the metropolis, Central Park, the Empire State building, the Statue of Liberty and all other sights.

,, Why did you go away from Seattle? ''

,, I wanted to see another city. It is a bit complicated.''

Just as Sam wants to continue asking questions there was a knock at the door. But this time, Richard did not say in but got up and saw who was behind the door.  
Relieved, he noted that it was not Meredith but one of their interns. Richard called Sam to him, she said goodey to her newfound friend.  
And after that she went to her uncle.

,, See you soon. ''

,, Bye Uncle Richard. Bye Derek. ''

She waved to the men and went to the woman down the aisle. Sam was then taken by the junior doctors to the locker room where she saw her mother from quite far.  
Meredith had just put on her shoes as she looked the little girl already was there. Sam wrapped her arms around Meredith's neck and hugged her tightly.

Then the mother of her assistant doctor nodded gratefully and got in response a slight smile.  
Then the other woman turned and Meredith devoted to her daughter.

,, How was it with Uncle Richard? ''

,, It was funny I've painted many pictures. ''

,,That's nice. Shall we go home now? ''

Sam nodded her agreement to and already both stood and made their way to the. Arriving home made Meredith once dinner.  
Because George and Izzy would work longer she put something back for the two. Along with Sam she saw a little children television.  
Meredith loved her daughter watch while laughing.

That just made everything all right again. After an hour, Sam pulled on her pajamas and went with her mom brushing.  
The young mother had previously called the girl next door and arranged with her that she would look at Sam for a few hours.

Lily was the name of the young girl who got along very well with Sam and that was important for Meredith, she wanted someone which Sam likes.

,, I So will briefly go away but Lily's up to you to take care if something happens. And if there is no other way then she calls me then I am here again in order? ''

,,Where are you going?''

,, A friend of mine wanted to know something, and I promised him to come. ''

,, Okay ''

,,Goodnight sweetheart.''

Meredith smiled at her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then she covered Sam to right and left the room.

Shortly before 8 Lily was then already there.  
Meredith promised her that she would not stay away for too long and then said goodbye. A few minutes later she was then arrived at Joe's Bar and went inside.  
She saw Mark already sitting at the counter and then joined him.

,, Ah Dr. Grey here you are. ''

,, Yes I'm sorry I've kept you waiting. ''

Then she held out her hand and he looked at her skeptically.  
,, Meredith. ''

He smiled at her and shook her hand.  
,,Mark.''

First they talked about the hospital until Mark finally changed the subject.

,, So you have a daughter? ''

,, Yes, she is 4 '' Meredith smiled at the thought of Sam.

,, And you still managed it to become a doctor? What about the father? ''

,, I had a lot of help from friends Yes. What about the father? '' She asks indifferently

,, Oh. Well I've never seen you with a man. ''  
Before Meredith could answer she was interrupted by another voice.

,,Sorry?''


	13. Chapter 13

Hi hope you like it :) Still no one who can read beta?

Before her stood a young woman with black hair and she looked very friendly. Meredith thought she had seen her anywhere. Her guess was that she must have seen her in the hospital. After all, many people went there in and out every day. Finally, she answers her.

"Yes?"

"I also work at the hospital; we met in the cafeteria."

She smiled again and shook hands with Meredith, and when she looked at Mark and he noticed that he had this woman also familiar from somewhere. Which he finally uttered.

"We know us too. Am I right?"

Short pondered the young woman and then she laughed again.

"Yeah right the other day in the lobby. I'm really sorry that I ran into you. "

"Lexie, right?"

"And you are?"

"Mark Sloan."

But then Lexie continued her conversation with Meredith. Not that she thought the other conversation wouldn't be important too but she was about to talk to Meredith. And yes this was absolutely more important. Meredith smiles a bit because she didn't want to look rude or impolite.

"I'm Alexandra Grey, I'm your sister."  
Meredith had previously been sipping from her glass and had nearly swallowed by this finding.

"I'm sorry what?"  
Meredith looked completely surprised and wide eyed at the other woman.  
She raised her head slightly forward and pointed it to which they did not quite understand what was just told her.

"What?" Meredith asked at her again.

"I'm your sister, half sister to be exact. My father is Thatcher Grey, our father. "

At the mention of her father Meredith spectacular block completely and sat a cold mien. Still pointing forward she replied:

"I have no father. "

Mark sat on the other hand all the time next to them and sipped occasionally at his beer. Besides when he watched the two women with great interest. After all something like that don't happened every day.  
Then he noticed how Meredith suddenly have a very different tone in her voice than a few seconds before . She looked at him blankly and spoke.

"Thanks for the nice evening, I have to go now."

She gave him a fake smile, then got up and took pocket of the bar stool next to it with.  
Without lose another word she went to the exit of the bar. And let back a completely confused Lexie.  
This then sat on a chair down; and put her head in her hands.

"Huuuhhmm" she moaned in her palms and did not even turn to take her head back up.

Mark watched this and ordered 2 new beer when the bartender. As they were then portrayed him he put his hand on Lexie's shoulder.  
The young woman looked only slightly to the side after which he held out one of the beers.

A small smile formed then and she took gratefully the Alcoholic beverage. Still drank two to Mark decided to ask a question.

"So she and Dr. Grey therefore have the same father?"  
In response he got only a slight nod and Lexie looked more forward to watch rather than Mark. But after a while began to persuade.

"I've imagined everything else to me. I thought she would be happy somehow, or at least not just walk away. "

Mark said nothing and offered her another beer. They sat there for a while and drank the corresponding amount until it was after midnight and both decided that it was time to go to sleep.  
When she insurrections both looked deep into his eyes, without warning leaned Mark to meet her, and kissed her.  
The next morning Lexie woke up with a hangover and animal looked around confused.

She had headache and no idea what has happened on the last night.  
Still Lexie did not where she was, but when she looked around she knew without a doubt that she was not at her home. It looked more like the home of a man.

Then she pulled abruptly the covers and found that she was naked, she had slept with a man. With whom she wondered inwardly. Instinctively she pulled the blanket closer to her and began her eyes searching the ground by their clothing.

Many parts they quickly discovered how her bra and her shirt. From her current position she could both garments cancel without getting up.  
The moment she had put on her T-shirt she was really lucky about the choice she had made the night before.

It was a very long t-shirt, and thus they could in order to attract their other stuff up.  
When she was then fully clothed again, they decided to go out of the room.

She carefully opened the door and then entered the long and wide corridor. She ran a little forward, where they already could see the front door. But shortly before she stopped.  
The curiosity was too great, she looked at one of the doors. she could hear it as watered. So would her one night stand just take a shower.

Completely in thoughts, she also fractions of the last night. She had been looking for her sister and then meet her in Joes bar.  
Meredith was talking with a man, the man she had run over when she came almost late for her first day. Then she came into conversation with him and he introduced himself as Mark Sloan.  
And the rest much her only a few seconds later a well.  
Shortly after midnight, she wanted to go home and then they kissed.

Decency home to him she went with to Mark and one thing led to another.  
Shocked she held her hand to her mouth and when she still could hear he had finished showering she wanted only one thing, namely to escape.  
She was risen evening by taxi to Joes down that would mean that they had to either run now or would also take a taxi.

Fortunately for her, even just a few drove past her and quickly stopped one and told the driver where they wanted to go.

Directly to the hospital she was not out running late and Yang certainly was not happy. Lexie went quickly change clothes and then went directly to the search.

"Grey how beautiful they even show up."

"I'm really sorry Dr. Yang. I had.-"

"I do not want to hear, you go to the other and advise them about the case."

Just as Lexie wanted to go to the other she heard a familiar voice her. But this was not directed at them but at Yang, who just wanted to go and was therefore stopped.

"Hey Cristina wait a minute."

"Morning Meredith where is Sam?"

"A nurse takes care of her for a minute . Can I borrow your assistant for today. "

"Do you mean her?" Cristina smiled at her. While looking to Lexie

Meredith nodded quickly and then smiled in the direction of Lexie.

"3 you are with Dr. Grey today.


End file.
